


Take A Chance On Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Biting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah convinces Angel to bite her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Take A Chance On Me  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,337  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Lilah  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompts angel/lilah, biting, beach at W &B

The dark was his friend. It welcomed him, comforted him and helped ease his mind. Usually. But for some reason tonight was different. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her off of his mind. The feel of her warm body against his, his fangs scraping against the smooth skin on the side of her neck. The slight sweet taste of her blood, that tiny drop, still lingered on his tongue. His body tightened at the thought.

It had been almost three weeks since it had happened. Three long weeks of trying to ignore the way her body had felt wrapped around his. Sure, he knew that, technically, he wasn't the one who had pushed her onto the table, but it didn't matter who had had control of his body at the time. The fact was he could still feel her nails biting into his back the sharp pain almost pushing him over the edge.

He had seen a lot of weird things in his time. Hell, he had been responsible for most of them. But this one took the cake. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the dark trying his damnedest not to want Lilah Morgan of all people. And he really did use that term loosely. He knew what she was, what she was capable of doing because most of it she'd had done to him, but it still didn't stop his body from wanting her.

Unable to stand it any longer, Angel stood up and walked towards the door. He had to get out of there. Maybe some fresh air would help clear his head.

 

Twenty minutes later, Angel parked his car by the side of the road and walked down the sand dunes toward the ocean. The water was dark blue, shimmering in the places that the moonlight touched and the waves lapped at the shore, almost as if in welcome. He sighed as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. This was exactly what he had needed; he could almost feel the tension leave his body. Maybe now he could get Lilah off his mind. The way her silky hair had felt against his skin. Those long luscious legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth opened wide inviting him to.... _Damn it!_

Angel wanted to stomp his feet like an irritable child. He had come to the beach to let the soothing sounds help relax him not to keep fantasizing about Lilah. If he'd known that was all he was going to do he could have just as well saved himself the trip and stayed at home…

 

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

 _Since when did his fantasies come to life? His nightmares sure, but never his dreams._ Angel turned his head around so fast any other man would've gotten whiplash. "Li..." _Why did his voice sound so husky?_ He cleared his throat and tried again. "Lilah. What the hell are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrow at the question. "It's a free country, Angel."

That might be true but that didn't mean he had to like it. The last thing he needed was to spend any more time in Lilah's company especially with the memory of her lying beneath him still fresh in his mind. Maybe, in a few weeks when.... Angel swallowed a frustrated growl. Time wasn't the answer. Absence was. He needed to distance himself from the temptation or things could get out of hand quick.

"Do you ever miss it?"

Angel turned back to stare at her. "What?"

"Human blood."

 _Where in the hell had that come from?_ Even if he did, he knew better than to ever admit something like that to an employee of Wolfram and Hart. "I..ummmmm....no...I....." His voice trailed off as she interrupted.

Lilah shook her head as she tsked him. "Angel, love, I deal in lies and deceit. So try it again."

"Why do you care? Whether or not I miss...anything has no bearing on you at all."

"True. You can put it down to curiosity on my part. I seem to recall a certain amount of desperation on your part to get to me. Was it because of my body or my blood?

The blunt question caught him off guard; he stared at her in complete astonishment before he reminded himself this was typical Lilah behavior. He wouldn't put it past her for this to be some kind of Wolfram and Hart test. And there was only one way to find out. "Okay, I'll play. It was probably a bit of both. But let me clue you in on something you're failing to recall. It wasn't me that night. Someone else had control of my body. Do you remember?"

A secretive smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she stared at Angel. Oh, she remembered alright. She couldn't seem to get it out of her mind. And if there was one thing she was sure of she knew she shouldn't be there. It was a dangerous game she was playing. But since the night he had held her in his arms, his fangs scraping across her neck; she'd wondered what it would be like to let Angel bite her. Just once.

At the smile on her face, the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. _Oh yeah. She was definitely up to something_ "What's all this about, Lilah?"

Lilah tossed a lock of hair back over her shoulder. 'We all have regrets, Angel."

 _Regrets? What the hell was she talking about now?_ "What would someone like you have to regret?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. After all the things she'd had done in the name of furthering her career he would be surprised if she regretted even one of them.

This was it; the reason she was here. She took a deep breath before finally admitting the truth. "You. Angel. I regret you."

"Huh?" He was at a complete loss.

"That night. I regret it not being really you."

Angel's eyes widened as he finally realized exactly what Lilah was talking about. "The old man? You wanted it to be me?"

"Yes." She bowed her head before quickly raising it back up and looked him straight in the eyes. Lilah Morgan bowed before no man, vampire or not.

"What exactly are you saying, Lilah? You want to have sex with me or you want me to drink your blood?" He had meant it jokingly, there was no way that she was going to let a vampire, especially him, near her or her tempting body. But he'd barely finished asking the question before she answered.

"Yes."

 _What the...?_ "Do you know what you're saying?" How could she when he didn't even know what she was saying?

The silence stretched between them as they each waited for the other to make the first move. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She reached up, moved her hair to the other side baring the soft skin of her neck to his heated gaze. "Yes, I do."

Angel could almost see the blood pumping through the veins of her neck, tempting him beyond measure to take what she so freely offered. But he held back. There was a catch in there somewhere he just couldn't see it through the blood lust that gripped him. Although he was still suspicious of her motives, he couldn't help but be tempted. How could he not be? Her hair shown in the moonlight, her skin pale alabaster, the thought of her body beneath his, his fangs sliding into her neck... Angel clenched his teeth as he fought for control.

At the hesitation on his face, Lilah removed her blouse, unzipped her black skirt and let it fall to the ground. Her eyes never left his as she stepped closer to him. She stood before him naked, her desire for him evident as she slid her hand up his chest to cup his cheek gently. Her voice was husky with dark promises as she whispered, "Come on, Angel. Take a chance on me."

 _Damn!_ Taking chances were risky, especially with Lilah, but he wasn't a strong man; he was weak and he knew this about himself. Although, he'd tried hard to resist the temptation that she offered him, this was too much. No man in his right mind could resist her once he saw her like this. Her skin glistened in the moonlight begging for his touch and he couldn't stop himself. Slowly he traced the curve of her neck with one finger before, of their own accord, his hands reached out, encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Lilah gasped as her body finally came into contact with his. The fabric of his clothes rubbed against her bare skin sending shock waves through her body. Even though she had never admitted to herself until now; this was what she had wanted for so long. To be in Angel's arms. To have her body be the one that warms his. She wanted to know once and for all what was so special about being with a vampire, especially Angel.

The moonlight shone on the exact spot where her pulse beat on the side of her neck. He was mesmerized by the sight. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. No, he didn't want to. But out of fairness he would give her one last chance to change her mind. "Are you sure?"

His heated look sent shivers up and down her spine. "Yes." She had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Without another word, Angel turned her in his arms until her bottom was flushed against his body, cradling his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Although he was almost positive the curse wouldn't activate with Lilah, he wasn't going to take the chance. But he couldn't resist unbuttoning his shirt so he could feel the softness of her skin against his.

She couldn't believe this was finally happening. Angel was touching her, cradling her against his chest. Her body trembled in his arms. A soft sound escaped her as his hands began to roam her body, caressing her skin, sliding up past her ribcage to the full breasts begging for his attention.

His hands cupped the weight of her breasts as his fingers pinched and pulled at the nipples until they were pebble hard. Her breath caught in her throat as one hand slid down her body and teased at the dark curls before sliding down to find the swollen nub hidden beneath. At the first touch, she almost came from the sheer ecstasy of his hands on her. Her body trembled and throbbed as he slowly stroked her clit before sliding a finger gently inside her. It was the single most thrilling experience of her life. He played her body like a finely tuned instrument. Over and over his fingers brought her body to the peak before stopping. Finally, unable to stand the torment any longer Lilah did the one thing she said she would never do. She begged.

A wicked smile crossed Angel's face at her pleas. They were music to his ears. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman; especially one who knew what he was and could handle it. Angel stared down at the woman in his arms. Her head was thrown back as she fought to find her release, giving him ample room to take what he wanted. He found he could no longer resist temptation. He no longer wanted to. Without warning, he slid his tongue across her neck before he sank his fangs into the tender skin.

The demon inside him roared to life at the first taste of her blood. She wasn't slayer potent but there was something in her blood that called to his darkest half and if he was honest, at least with himself, he liked it. A lot. He growled against her neck and jerked her tighter against his body, as his fingers moved faster and faster against her swollen nub. She screamed his name as the fiercest climax of her life ripped through her body.

As she trembled from the force of the aftershocks he closed the tiny pinpricks with a soft sweep of his tongue. If only the rest could be handled that easily. "Lilah, I...uh...I.."

She stepped away from his body, leaned down, picked up her clothes and shook the sand out before she began to dress. "Relax, Angel." She couldn't believe she was having to reassure a vampire, especially one who had been known as 'The Scourge of Europe'. "I'm a big girl. I'm not expecting anything from you. The least of all, a declaration of your intentions. We both got what we wanted. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

He had learned years ago that nothing was ever that easy least of all when dealing with Lilah Morgan. But for now he would let her take the lead in the game they were playing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She adjusted her skirt, tucked in her shirt and smoothed her hair back before she continued. "I would say anytime but you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to give you carte blanche to come and go as you please into my life and more importantly to take my blood." Lilah leaned towards him until her lips were mere inches from his. "But who knows, maybe we'll have to do this again sometime." She placed a lingering kiss on his lips before she spun on her heels and walked away.

 

Angel watched in silence as she walked towards the limousine waiting for her. The sway of her hips tempted him even as the sound of her blood pumping through her veins beckoned its potent siren song to him once more. "Definitely." He whispered into the night, too low for her to hear but a promise all the same.


End file.
